In conventional data access systems used by commercial recovery and other collection agencies, client account data is stored in databases maintained by various “collection agency software packages” and/or other databases or spreadsheets. This software is run on various computer hardware platforms running different operating systems. Access to the data is only available through the interfaces provided by the software and by a trained operator at the agency site. Typically, when a client requests data on a specific account or on a group of accounts, the request is routed to the appropriate person where it is acted upon immediately by telephone during business hours, or placed in an “In Basket” and worked as time and resources permit. This process may involve running queries on the database, creating spreadsheets, and writing status reports and letters. Client contact is often by telephone and depends upon the availability of both parties. The client then receives the requested data, but it is sometimes several days later, and the client only receives the data that the agency deems appropriate.
Data maintained by the databases of these “software packages” include but is not limited to the following fields: Debtor Code, Debtor Name, Debtor Address, Debtor City, Debtor State, Debtor Zip, Phone Number, Employee Contact, Extension Date, Collection Number, Assignment Date, Original Amount Due, Total Amount Due, Status, and Comments (each time an account is worked the collector enters a note describing the outcome of the call or contact). This information is usually never shown to the client but is used by the collectors as historical reference. This data is typically processed and manipulated by the collection agency software to schedule collector calls, print letters and other statements, prepare reports and provide collection agency operators with access to the data.